Twenty-Seven
by Elixire J. Crow
Summary: The Twenty-Seven Jewels are one, waiting for their 108 Stars of Destiny and will always be. One-shot Completed.


Suikoden by all means are not mine. Konami owned them and gave us an impotency for about seven years…? God it's already seven-goddamn-years, Konami! Give us something serious! I'm sick of MGS and PES (in all seriousness, I'm hungry for nice and classic JRPG)!

**Twenty-Seven**

**Fic by Crow**

At first, as you read in the _old-myth_ of the Genesis, there's only sole existence in the depth of the universe: The Darkness.

The Darkness lives for eons in his solitude and sadness. Due to the great loneliness, he sheds a tear—a tear of mourns of his cruelly sealed fate. The tear then split in two, surprising the Darkness with its blinding light in his greatest Wake.

Thus the brothers were born. The Shield and the Sword, the very creators of the Original Conflict and Sin which will devour your world for eternity: Pride.

The Shield blatantly stated that he could endure any attacks, meanwhile the angered Sword who felt belittled by his brother shouted proudly, "Then it leaves only me who could cut you in a half!" Without any due, the Shield challenged the Sword to strike him with everything he had. With every strike, it sends out the sparks of living energy which slowly blinded the Darkness with its brightness.

The Dispute lasts for seven days and seven nights; it tires the brothers as if they were standing on the tip of their last breath. When the brothers finally come to their senses, they had standing in the middle of the galaxy which shrouded their parent—nowhere to be seen. Fueled by the rage, the both brothers ended their battle with one single strike, one deadly strike that leaves the both scattered like a dust.

The 27 Jewels which adorned their perfectly and well-purposed bodies scattered around to the land where the pieces of Shield are laying, and where the shards of Sword are watching from the Sky.

Their respective oldest sons, the Bright Shield and the Black Sword Jewels inherit their fathers' very pride; continues their fated duel until one fateful day of the assembling of the brave 108 Stars finally forgiven them and let the Nephews become one, and finishes the worthless arrogance and start the new Beginning.

The Dragon Jewel who is the bravest, the most gallant, and open-minded than any other of his Nephews dare his oldest brothers of Bright Shield and Black Sword that the believes for each other are the most important in their new lives on earth. And so he created the living flying-serpent called the dragons as the most ancient creature ever created.

The newly bred dragons were having difficulty to live in the coldness of the new world, however. The Dragon Jewel thus asked his very own older sisters of Sun to shares some of her majestic warm light to the world. Without furhter ado, the goddess gladly granted his brother's wish. The plants and grass has grown, creating harmony between the creatures. Alas her splendour was far too powerful for the dragons and the plants it burns them. And so she gave birth to her twin children, thanks to her separation with the Night; the son Dawn and the daughter Twilight, for keeping her remember to have a rest when the time comes and let her sister Moon up to the Night sky.

Honestly, the Moon and the Night are rather not too fond with the Sun with all of her greatness. Her prowess outshined the siblings who prefer the Dark of their grandparent. The Moon who get bored by the quietness on the earth at nights, create the creature of the Dark. She loves them like her own children. While the dragons lives passionately on the other part of the earth, the dark creature she created are killing each other in a massacre of blood-bath. Seeing his sister mourn and sadden by her creatures actions, the Night manifested himself as a sword and descent to the earth and slays them all. This, however, was an act of affections toward his sister, because these dark creatures can't live under the sun; they'll burn to a crisp in a second. And this situation also didn't different at all. The Moon didn't give any response; he locked her power away, and it made the Night growing in hatred towards the Sun it separates himself from her.

One time, the Dragon contacted the Life and Death about the perished dragons after some decades. This is new to the Dragon, seeing his children kept dying. The Life and Death then come up with an idea. Every dragon died; there will be five dragons born. The idea of Life and Death didn't come up in a good terms among the dragons. The idea of Death are terrifying, it sends shivers to those of sinners. It's because…

The Jewel who kept his watch over sins, the Punishment, is one of a kind. He's almost identical to the Life and Death, cold and decisive. He watched the world with all of his objectiveness. But this wasn't good; the dragons are starting to kill each other just for some additional rations. And so, the most anticipated cruel punishment awaited all of the creatures who died sinners. The Punishment grows into a tyrant who only enjoyed slaughtering. Until the Bright Shield and the Black Sword _re-united_ by the power of brave 108 Stars, the Punishment will never gain his Forgiveness state.

The Beast was always the most ferocious among the Jewels. Being the different with the Dragon, the Beast is the more animalistic version of the Dragon. If the Dragon are filled with gallant and passion, the Beast grew more by the new aspects, they are: lust and desires. They lust for killing and blood; they are the passionate agent of war and destruction and sex. The desires are the Beast. He let loose his creation of wolves and beasts, they started the hunting of everything that they could see, tore, and eat. Since that time, the wolves are the dragons' natural enemies.

Seeing this all, the Circle and the Change provided the new establishment on the world to bring an end to this barbaric age. The Circle came up with an idea of the greatest ruler, and the Change tasked to evolves the dragons and the wolves into the more _less-animalistic _of creature. They called them… human.

The first dragon that the Change evolved was the alpha they called Rugner. Rugner is the best candidate for the task. He was declared the most intelligent and the noblest dragon by their great father of the Dragon. He got a big heart and very loyal to his packs of followers. Then so, the Circle advise the Sovereign Jewel to endow his power of conqueror to the dragon. The Sovereign had tested Rugner in many challenges, quests, and tasks. Rugner had done everything as best as he could, made the Dragon prouder of him. And so the first emperor of the earth had arise, Rugner, which name will last forever as the most noble Kaiser on the world, both by the heart and power.

To made peace with each other, to not let the greatest tragedy of the Shield and the Sword—their fathers—repeated itself, the Change had suggested the Beast to put their fangs to rest and let him evolved his beloved daughter into a human so Rugner would mate and human race could flourished on the world by themselves. As the symbol of unity and willingness for the brighter future, the both races should be one. At first the Beast was hesitated, though he always knew that the Dragon wouldn't want any battles between their races. The wolf named Blight was a ferocious woman with lust for battle; the Beast couldn't feel more prouder out of her. He treated her as his own most precious treasure, more than anything else. If it's not because her own pleads—and pure loves for Rugner, the Beast would never approve the agreement. It was truly the biggest dilemma for the Beast; his love for her daughter or his pride as the ferocious soldier are colliding against each other, making him leave the agreement without any single word. Some of the wolves were growing tired of fighting, thus they were divided into two factions: the followers of the great priestess of Blight who wanted peace and the follower the true path of carnage of their great father of the Beast. From that time, Harmonia's of the Circle were allied with the Beast. Alas, little did Harmonian known, the Beast's love for her daughter are far greater than his lust for battle.

The True Fire, Earth, Lightning, Water, and Wind are the very own power and will of the nature. They were always be the most compact siblings as usual. They were supporting each other and had become the True witness of the great Circle and Change, and will always be the future witness of the reunion of the Bright Shield and Black Sword, and the Forgiveness of the Punishment. The five of them are the most kindest children of the Shield and Sword, the kids the both of them always proud. The five of them only wish a little for this land, and nothing more: they would like to be the witness of the great future of human kind without wars and tragedy.

Thus the both Gates were opening their door to the new ages. The Eightfold of the great-ages will become the human's future—where the unknown surrounded them all.

The Twenty-Seven Jewels are one, waiting for their 108 Stars of Destiny and will always be. The harmonic future they wishing for will come pretty soon.

**|Fin|**

I created the most part of the myth here. The most favorite part of mine was the Bright Shield and the Black Sword tragedy, and the Beast dilemma is quite heart-pinching. Reviews, comments, and critics are always welcome. Hope I could write more Suikoden fic in English, but you see… English is not even my secondary language here. So forgive any of my grammatical mistakes and mistypos.

Also if there's a True Rune which I didn't mentioned, please feel free to tell me. See ya.


End file.
